In connection with high altitude observatories and similar attractions in which the initial reveal of a view, perspective or other observation is critical to the enjoyment and enhancement of the viewing experience, there is a need for a theatrical environment in which visitors to the attraction are first exposed to aspects of the environment to be revealed then the significance and orientation of the environment prior to the reveal. There is a need for a theatrical environment in which the viewers are encompassed within a multimedia presentation before the reveal. Generally, reveals are done with some fanfare but, generally, are limited to the opening of curtains or the rising of blinds which are well known and, while including some suspense, are fairly routine. There is a need for an environment which does not presage or otherwise suggest to viewers that they will be seeing the reveal due to the highly immersive nature of the experience and absence of obvious curtains or blinds. Accordingly, there is a need for a theatrical environment which provides a multimedia experience to the visitors and, without apparent or obvious indications, is able to provide a breathtaking reveal without the visitor's anticipation of the reveal moment.